Turtle Busters
by Marcman
Summary: When the shredder unleashes evil powers from a demon sword, the turtles take on supernatural forces they cannot handle alone. Can the Ghostbusters help them set things back to normal? Or atleast as normal as things can get?


Turtle Busters

A fic by Marcman2020

Author's note/Disclaimer: I am aware that perhaps that there have been many Ghostbusters and/or ninja turtles crossover fiction. I just wanted to write this one day since I was sick it was the only way to get my mind off of it. Please forgive me if this fan fiction is similar in any way to some one's existing works, I did not intend this. Keep in mind this fic is about the tmnt from the classic 1980's cartoon series and the ghost busters from the DIC animated series.

Chapter 1: Who ya gonna call?

"Yes, at last, the blade of the demon shogun is all mine!" Exclaimed Shredder as held up a sword in a victorious stance. Bebop and Rocksteady overheard this as they tied up a few unconscious guards to a support beam. The trio of villains had just broken into a museum and easily managed to disable the security system and made short work of the futile efforts of the guards themselves. Shredder was holding up a large sword with a thick curved blade and a green handle containing a blue sapphire in the middle.

"That's all we came for? Some stupid sword? But look at how rusted and dirty it is, boss!" said Rocksteady, tightening and securing the rope. The two beastly assistants didn't see the big deal; the sword was in very poor shape and also looked rather fragile. The blade was heavily rusted and chipped, while the handle was tarnished and scratched. To them it was nothing more than another piece of junk.

Bebop snorted. "Yeah, there are much bigger and better weapons here, like dat big battle axe over there!"

"Fools, This sword is not intended for combat, it is intended for power! Did you not hear Krang when he explained the secrets behind this sword?" Exclaimed Shredder as he stomped down, frustrated at the two buffoons.

"Oh yeah, that blade is supposed to be magic and stuff!"

"Aren't we going to use its power to raise the technodrome or somethin?"

"Such power is too good for that fool Krang! Its power will be mine and mine alone!" Exclaimed Shredder, as he swung the rusted blade. Legends told of a man who used that sword to summon and lead an army of demon warriors. Other Legends claim that it had enough dark power to turn the wielder himself into a demon. Whatever the truth was, one thing was for sure, the blade itself wielded mysterious yet terrible power, despite its appearance.

Rocksteady gulped."I don't think Krang will be too happy with that, master Shredder."

"Forget Krang, It is I who was destined to wield such a weapon! Besides, it also goes great with my outfit, don't you think?" Shredder stated as he looked down over his armored attire.

Just then, Shredder's moment of victory came to a halt with the shout of a familiar voice. "Return that sword, Shredder!"

"Yeah, besides, that sword doesn't suit you; it totally clashes with your cape!" Said another. The trio of baddies looked over and saw their greatest enemies, the teenage mutant ninja turtles! The team of four had their weapons already out and were ready for battle.

"When did they get here!?! Blast it, Bebop, Rocksteady, take care of them!" Shredder commanded, aiming his new sword at the turtles. Bebop and Rocksteady quickly pulled out laser guns and shot red beams at their green targets. Leonardo got in front of his brothers and used his Katana to block the beams, and they were reflected back at the guns, causing them to explode in the hands of the two henchmen.

Raphael shook his head. "They never learn, do they?" Bebop and Rocksteady threw their destroyed weapons aside and charged at the group head first, only to be caught off guard, grabbed, and flipped into the wall Donatello and Raphael. Shredder tried to make his escape, but Leonardo and Michelangelo blocked his path.

"You're not going anywhere, Shredder! Surrender now!" Leonardo exclaimed.

Shredder gripped the blade of the demon shogun and was ready to use it. "You wouldn't dare to attack me with this in my possession; you might risk damaging this priceless artifact!"

Michelangelo looked over the sword. "I don't think that old thing could get anymore trashed, dude." Shredder did not take too well to the comment and swung his sword. Michelangelo jumped out of the way, and Leonardo and Shredder got into an old fashioned sword fight.

Raphael looked over to Donatello. "What do you think old bucket breath wants with that thing anyway? It's practically falling apart"

"I don't know, but if he wants it that badly, either there's more to that scrap metal than we think or he has really bad taste in quality" Donatello replied.

Little to their knowledge, two security guards another room were watching the fight on their television screens via security cameras. However, due to Shredder messing with the security system, the images came out rather fuzzy so they couldn't make out what they were seeing.

"Golly, I guess that sword really was cursed! Look at all the demons it's made!"

"Demons? You sure those aren't just more of those mutant freaks ? I heard the city's been full of em lately."

"Yeah, if I'm not mistaken those four green ones look like Kappa, weird water imps from Japan. I'm not too sure what the others are… I don't think the police can handle super natural forces like these!"

"I get what you're saying and I'm on it! We need… The Ghostbusters!" and he picked up the phone and immediately started to dial.

Meanwhile, down at a certain fire house, a man sat down in front of his TV with a bag of chips and watching the channel 6 happy hour news. Another hand reached into his chips, and he got defensive, grabbing the hand of the culprit who dared try to take his snack.

"Hey Slimer, get your own chi- oh, hey Ray. Sorry, thought you were the spud for a minute" He said, then loosening the grip on his chip bag. Ray pulled his hands out of the bag with a fist full of chips and quickly devoured them, then licking the remaining crumbs off his fingers.

"Then again, with how you eat, I guess I can see why I got you two mixed up" He said.

"Very funny Peter… Say, you're watching the happy hour news! Any news on the mutated turtles today?" Asked Ray.

"Who cares about a bunch of overgrown shell backs? I watch the Happy hour news for another reason..." Said Peter. Just then a woman in a yellow jump suit appeared on screen, and Peter's attention was immediately redirected toward her. His bag of chips dropped onto the floor and spilled over, but he didn't care (or notice for that matter).

Winston walked in from the next room Hearing the conversation. Winston interjected, "Peter, you can't be serious. She's a news reporter, for crying out loud! Not to mention she rarely has any GOOD news..."

"Well, for me, she's all the good news I need!" exclaimed Peter as he inched in closer to the TV screen.

Winston frowned. "Not to mention, she looks like a giant banana in that outfit. Seriously, who dresses in cheesy jumpsuits like that?" he added.

"Yeah, a beautiful Banana in this fruit hat called life. I'd give anything for a woman like that… Informative, Brave, and a body to boot. She's perfect for me!" Said Peter.

"It's bad for your eyes to sit so close to the TV, Peter. " Said Egon as he walked by carrying a box of electric equipment.

"She's so close and yet so far" Peter said, putting his hand on the TV screen. Winston rolled his eyes and went to help Egon carry the box to his lab.

Peter then puckered his lips and went to kiss April who was still on the TV screen. But then, a big pair of green lips burst from the TV screen and gave Peter a slobbery kiss all over his face. Peter jumped back, tripped, and landed head first into the pile spilled pile of chips. He then got back up with crumbs all over his hair. Emerging from the TV screen was Slimer, who then licked up the chips on the floor and the crumbs on Peter's head, covering Peter in green slimy drool in the process.

"Slimer!!! You know never to interrupt my private time with April! I swear, if you weren't already dead I'd …" Before Peter could finish his threat, he noticed Ray was about to burst into laughter.

Peter pointed to Ray. "Don't even think about it!" He then went to change his clothes. The minute he left the room, Ray and Slimer giggled at Peter's frustration.

Just then, everyone was interrupted by the phone ringing. Peter, who was still putting on a new shirt, fell over, while Egon straightened out his glasses and accidently dropped the box on Winston's foot, who yelled out in pain and held his foot afterwards. Without hesitation, they quickly changed into their suits, slid down the pole, and grabbed their gear.

The four circled around Janine at her information desk who was taking notes about the next case. She then hung up the phone.

Ray as usual, was the most excited. "Well? What's going on today? A poltergeist? An exorcism maybe?"

"If it's an exorcism count me out. I'm still trying to scrub out the pea soup stains off my suit from last time." Said Winston.

"Nah, but I hope you guys are ready for some culture, it looks like there are some Japanese turtle demons are haunting an exhibit at the museum."

"Turtle demons? Wow, maybe those might be the turtles we keep hearing about on the news!"

"Who cares about some smelly amphibians? Maybe April O' Neil might be covering it!"

Egon shook his head. "Turtles are not amphibians Peter, they're aquatic reptiles. Besides, they're a media hoax created as a publicity stunt for the sole purpose of escalating ratings for the network. Just the idea of a mutated turtle is as preposterous and scientifically impossible."

Winston poked Egon's shoulder. "Egon, after everything we've seen, I don't think the idea of mutant turtles is THAT farfetched…"

"Mutant Turtles? Sounds like a dumb Saturday morning cartoon to me" Said Janine.

"Hey, I resent that, I happen to enjoy getting up early to watch those!" Exclaimed Ray. They wasted no more time and got aboard the Ecto1. Janine waved good bye as Slimer stole away by clinging to the top as they drove off to their destination.


End file.
